


Moonsalt (Illustrated)

by Zenthisoror



Category: Death Note, 自衛隊三部作 - 有川浩 | Self Defense Force Series - Arikawa Hiro
Genre: Can't believe how long it took to draw all this, Doujinshi, Fanart, First Chapter of Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenthisoror/pseuds/Zenthisoror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kira investigation stalls when a strange meteorite falls and the young people of Japan begin to crystallise into salt statues. </p><p>(Manga? version of the first chapter of a fanfiction, 1 chapter = 1 page)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a bit of a mad challenge, I had a go at seeing if I could draw out the first chapter of my fanfic! So, here is the result - the abridged attempt at an illustrated version of Moonsalt. :D


	2. Page 2




	3. Page 3




	4. Page 4




	5. Page 5




	6. Page 6




	7. Page 7




	8. Page 8




	9. Page 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Page 11




	12. Page 12




	13. Page 13




	14. Page 14




	15. Page 15




	16. Page 16




	17. Page 17




	18. Page 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
